The Intern
by PgTnr1
Summary: Tony was feeling hurt again and needed a pick me up. AN on profile page.


The Intern

Tony was feeling hurt once again because of his Daddy issues and he knows its stupid but he just can't get over them no matter how hard he tries. The whole team minus Gibbs went out for dinner but they didn't invite him. Gibbs already had plans and thy thought that Tony would also because it was a Friday night. Well Tony was going to ask if anyone wanted to do anything but by the time he finished he couldn't find them because they had all already left.

Monday came around and Tony was still upset but was going to let it go because it was a Friday night and normally he would have had plans, but he got into the office and they were still talking about the dinner then had and the show they saw, and how much fun they all had. They were even trying to figure out a good time to go again.

As this was happening and no one was paying attention to Tony. No one that is, but the intern.

The intern is a lonely girl who wants to make a difference in the world and if that difference is running papers for federal employs so they can keep the people safe then so be it. She was an avid people watcher and liked to see into other people's live. Yes it is weird and probably has to do with some type of mental issue so she kept this to herself though because it can come off as kind of stalkerish. Her favorite team to watch though is team Gibbs. There are so many types of people and they are put into so many different situations it was fun to watch because you never knew what they were going to do next.

She happened to be bringing papers to Mr. Gibbs as this conversation was happening. No one noticed as she placed the papers on the desk or left. As she was walking past Tony she saw his face fall and look down at his desk pretending to be working.

She smiled softly as she left and realized that maybe in the future she could help him. Maybe remind him that he is special in his own way. That he is not only a defender of the weak and the rescuer of the damsels in distress.

Lunch time can and once again the team was going to go out together. They all had decided on where to go. Even Gibbs was going to tag along. Right before they left they asked Tony if he wanted to go but he was still hurt from that morning and said no. By the time the team got to the parking garage they realized they had not heard a normal Tony all day. There were no crude remarks, movie references, or smugness.

As the elevator doors closed Tony got up and went to the vending machines got a soda, bag of chips, and a candy bar before going back to his desk. When he got there he started eating his 'lunch' and getting ahead of his paper work so he could leave early.

Now the lonely intern was walking by with her lunch box getting ready to go sit at the park across the street to eat when she noticed that Tony was in the bull pen all by himself. She started thinking to herself 'now is my chance to do something. Besides I always pack way too much and end up taking it home with me.'

She decided to chance it. She grabs McGee's chair pulled it across the floor and sat down at the edge of Tony's desk, pushed some papers out-of-the-way and said "Hers some lunch, you're going to eat it, be happy, and ignore those losers."

She opened her lunch pulled out her chicken salad sandwich, peanut butter and apples, along with her grapes and 4 monster cookies. She split it all up and pushed his half to his side.

Tony was sitting there shell-shocked that this little female that could be no taller than 5 foot 2 inches was taking over his desk and demanded that he eat half of her lunch, let alone the fact that she knew he had no lunch and was upset with the rest of his team mates.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. He had never talked to her though he thought she looked kind of familiar.

"Ooohhh I am one of the interns and my name is Penelope but you can call me Penny."

When tony tried to convince her that she didn't have to share her lunch she gave him a glare that rivaled Gibbs and a lecture that would have made Ducky and his college professors proud.

As they ate their lunch he learned more about her and her family life and why she is doing what she is. In turn she learned more about him even though she knew a lot she learned about him like normal people learn about each other.

When the team got back from lunch they noticed that he was happier than when they left and when they asked what happened he said that he ate lunch with a pixie.

He started bringing in lunch or would go out a little early and get lunch for two so they could share with each other. By the time he would get back the team would be gone, and when they would get back he would be there smiling with the remains of two lunches in the trash bag next to his desk. They never found out who the pixie was until this routine had been going on for a few months. Penny never did draw attention to herself with her co workers or his, but she always knew when he needed someone to talk to and who would listen. She seemed to have a complete understanding for when the team was there and when they weren't.


End file.
